battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
A Leg Up in the Race
"A Leg Up in the Race" is the twelfth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on December 1, 2010. In this episode, the teams are dissolved and a points mechanic is introduced into the game. Plot Before the intro At the beginning of the episode, Leafy walks over to Bubble and sees her reading a book titled "How to be Dumb". Leafy wants to get a closer look so she walks over right behind Bubble and accidentally pops her. Leafy, possibly not acknowledging Bubble's death, then sits down to read the book. The intro starts after that scene. After the intro Firey tells Coiny that he is a penny and is therefore worthless. Coiny says that what he meant to say was that he is priceless. Firey laughs at the remark. Coiny then says that at least he has a brain, and Firey feeling's get hurt. Tennis Ball tries to calm the two down, but Firey says Tennis Ball doesn't know anything since he lacks arms. Coiny responds with that at the very least, Tennis Ball knew more than him. Tennis Ball watches as they argue. Rocky then vomits on him off-screen. After some more arguing, the Announcer tells the tiny team of three that it's time for Cake at Stake. The trio heads to the arena, and are laughed at by an even larger crowd than before. Cake at Stake Another Name is up for elimination for the 2nd time in a row, and only one of their members are safe. The safe contestant happens to be Firey with only 9 out of a total of 61 votes. Coiny and Tennis Ball leave the team with 22 and 30 votes respectively. Coiny freaks out as Firey laughs at him. It is up to the Squashy Grapes to decide who stays in the competition. Coiny attempts to persuade his former teammates with a brief speech about how he shouldn't be considered just a "Firey slapper". Blocky says that Coiny's speech about wanting to stay was the worst speech he's ever heard. Tennis Ball gives the Squashy Grapes a point and says that if Coiny stays on their team, he won't do them any good and just slap Firey all day long. Leafy thinks it's a good point, so on behalf of the Grapes, Leafy picks Tennis Ball, and Coiny is eliminated. Before the contest Shortly after Leafy celebrates Tennis Ball being on her team, Announcer says that the teams are broken up and the contestants get a prize for making it to the Final 12. The prizes are BFDI DDSs (DDS standing for "dodecascreen", or twelve screens); they allow them to play the most fun handheld games, and they are foldable, as Match demonstrates. Announcer then hurries them to the twelfth contest. Contest The contest is to climb a set of 3 ladders. Everyone excluding TB and Rocky, who can't climb, starts up the ladders. Announcer laughs and throws water balloons down at the contestants. The water balloons make Eraser fall, Bubble pop, and Firey scream in pain. Rocky uses his barf to get to the top. After a period of time, everyone except Tennis Ball are at the top. The contestants reach the top in the following order: # Pen # Snowball # Blocky # Ice Cube # Leafy # Match # Pencil # Eraser # Firey # Bubble # Rocky # Tennis Ball Right after Rocky reaches the top, the Speaker says "OK. So now that we're here, except for 'that clumsy Tennis Ball', let's see the results". Results Leafy is wondering why the contestants are standing on gray squares. Speaker said he will get to that later. He gives everyone 30 bonus points. The gray squares below them suddenly change to towers that show the contestant's points. The sudden movement scares everyone, especially Firey. Then, Announcer says that Win Tokens will be void of use. After Eraser complains, Announcer says that the Win Tokens will be traded for 15 points. The contestants get points on how well they did in the contest, which means Pen gets 30 points, Snowball gets 20 points, Blocky gets 15 points, Ice Cube gets 12 points, Leafy gets 10 points, Match gets 8 points, Pencil gets 6 points, Eraser gets 4 points, Firey gets 3 points, Bubble gets 2 points, Rocky gets 1 point, and Tennis Ball doesn't receive any points. Then, any elimination votes a contestant had received means -1 point for each vote, but Pencil does not have to worry because she has never a vote. However, Bubble received 1 vote (-1), Ice Cube received 2 votes (-2), Leafy and Eraser both received 3 votes (-3), Match and Pen both received 4 votes (-4), Blocky received 10 votes (-10), Firey received 14 votes (-14), Rocky received 15 votes (-15) all vote in Ep.11, Snowball received 18 votes (-18), and Tennis Ball received 25 votes (-25). *'Bold name' means that the contestant got most points on current score. *''Italic name'' means that the contestant is in the bottom third, and is up for elimination. Announcer says that the voting will be between the bottom third: Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball. Stinger At night, Tennis Ball talks to Firey about him setting the Recommended characters on fire. The characters are then seen running and panicking on fire. Cast Trivia *The game that is seen in the BFDI DDS is "Get to the Top Although There Is No Top!" (GTTTATINT), a game made by the creator of Battle for Dream Island, and it has a version where you can play as the BFDI characters. *This is the first episode to use Minecraft's old (Pre-1.0) grass sound. **BFDI and Minecraft both have sounds from Freesound. *Along with the previous episode, no cake was used for Cake at Stake, and everyone pretended the cake was there. *The merge may have started because if Another Name lost again, Firey would be automatically eliminated, and since Another Name only had one member, it would be highly likely it would lose. *At the start of the episode, it reveals that Bubble's book is called "How to be Dumb", and chapter 5 is 'Forget It All!' However, this book has been mentioned in episodes 9 and 23 as well. Pencil read it on episode 9, Bubble on episode 12 and Flower on episode 23 (Although in episode 23, the book name is changed to "How to be So Very Dumb" instead of "How to be Dumb".) **The page in "How to be Dumb" that Leafy is reading says "Although it's not really amnesia per say, forgetfulness can make any person dumber, simply because anything that someone ends up learning (which is detrimental to their dumbness journey) will be conveniently forgotten, easing the transition to dumbness. Now innovations like these can make even the most intelligent people very, very dumb. Now, that doesn't mean that saying "I forget" will make you dumb. That will never happen. It'll never ever, ever, ever, ever happen. What you have to do is, upon learning something new, think of something entirely different. For example, when you learn about Cary, think of someone good. When you learn about Michael, think of someone very, very bad." ***This may be a sign that jacknjellify are in the BFDI universe as well. *The balloon that popped when holding up the "Last Episode" and "3" signs in the beginning of the episode said "Failure" when popped. *Blocky holds 2 different "Losers" signs at the laughing scene. More than one of many contestants can be seen at the same time during the scene. *The thumbnail for the video has Eraser getting hit by a water balloon while climbing up the ladders. *At 1:12, Snowball and Pencil are shown holding hands. *This is the last episode that aired in 2010. *This is the only episode after the elimination have the same amount of contestants as the episode number. *When Eraser and Firey reach the top, Pencil can be seen hugging Pen. *This is the first and only time that Announcer forgot about the cake. *Coincidentally, Coiny was eliminated at 30 votes, the same number as the bonus points that everyone got. *Snowball, Rocky, Leafy and Bubble were the only contestants to lose points all from one episode. Goofs *Firey stops burning/flaming few times. *At 5:14, Snowball's score is better than Firey's. But on the next 2 shots, Snowball is replaced by Eraser. *A piece of tall grass appeared when Bubble was reading, but it suddenly disappeared when Bubble was popped. *At 5:51, when Pen said: "Well, I'm still in first!", his mouth didn't move. *At 2:57, when the remaining contestants are shown, Snowball is floating. A more detailed picture of the mistake can be seen on the right. *When the point counted (Win Token), Eraser isn't standing but floating on the platform. *When Eraser and Firey get up, Pencil is seen hugging Pen. *While Announcer was advertising the Dodecascreen that it's foldable while the Dodecascreen folded over Match's face, her face asset disappears before it covers her face. *When Announcer is confused about Firey possibly tasting peanut butter, Snowball can be seen turning to Eraser. *Popping sounds can be heard before Bubble is popped by Leafy. *A mysterious line can be seen poking out of the book Bubble was reading. *On the voting screen, Snowball has no arms Deaths *Bubble is popped by Leafy. *Bubble is popped by a water balloon dropped by the Announcer. *Firey dies from the water balloon. *The 15 recommended characters may have burned to death. (debatable) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes